OrcSlayer in a Samurai's World
by Raven Elyse
Summary: A sorceress manages to transport Drizzt Do'Urden into a completely different dimension. Meiji Era Japan, to be exact. There he meets up with the former hitokiri, Himura Kenshin. Can Drizzt fit into a niche in 19th century Tokyo?
1. Chapter 1

"Guenhwyvar! Where are you?" Drizzt called into the night. It wasn't normal for the panther to  
vanish from Drizzt's senses while on this plane of existence, and he was worried.

"Bah! Leave th' cat alone. It can take care of itself," Bruenor told him, not leaving his blanket  
by the fire.

The two had gone on a 'diplomatic excursion' to the city of Silverymoon. It can also be said that  
Bruenor the King had gone to argue with the city council, Bruenor the Dwarf had gone to bash  
some orc heads during the journey there and back, and Drizzt had gone to visit the vast library   
and his friend, the ruling Lady of Silverymoon.

"She never disappears like this without letting me know, unless something's wrong. But I sense  
nothing," Drizzt said, not taking his keen eyes off the trees.

Bruenor sat up. "Okay, ye're makin' me nervous. C'mon, sit down an' eat sumthin'. It'll be  
alright."

Drizzt wasn't comforted, but even so, he came back from the treeline and ate the biscuit and stew  
that Bruenor gave to him. "Maybe you're right," he said, grasping at possibilities. "She's  
probably off hunting. She'll be back in the morning. Let's get some sleep."

"Now ye're talkin'! I'm exhausted."

Drizzt watched and smiled as Bruenor threw himself to the ground and began snoring   
immediately. Right away, though, Drizzt looked back to the edge of the clearing. He had  
several close friends, but the magical panther was his oldest and dearest friend. Bruenor was  
right, though. She could take care of herself. Also, should anything happen, Guenhwyvar could  
just escape to her own plane of existence.

With those last comforting thoughts, Drizzt slipped into the meditative state that elves call sleep.  
In this way, he could both keep watch and rest.

It was a strange dream that Drizzt had. He could see nothing but smoke. Someone was   
muttering, he didn't know what. He could hear Gwenhwyvar growling in protest to…something.

In the morning, when Bruenor awoke, he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elf! Where are ye?" Bruenor shouted again. He had been looking for Drizzt for two hours, but wasn't  
even close to giving up. When he had woken up, he saw Drizzt's pack, but no sign of the drow. He had  
seen no signs of anyone entering the camp, but neither had he seen signs of Drizzt leaving the camp,  
either. Bruenor snorted. Of course there would be no signs of Drizzt leaving! The Drow could leave no  
footprints on loose snow. He wouldn't leave any branches bent or broken, either, due to his training as  
a ranger. How was a Dwarf to find an Elvin ranger in a forest?

Despite having little hope of finding Drizzt if he had gone off on his own, Bruenor had great doubts  
that it had happened. Drizzt would not leave his friends alone, especially at night in the wild. It was  
then that Bruenor remembered that Guenhwyvar had disappeared the previous night. Perhaps he  
should have been more cautious after all. Only a great power would stand a chance against the  
panther. Bruenor began to believe that Drizzt had, somehow, been taken against his will.

The loyal Dwarf immediately stopped his search in the forest and returned to the camp and considered  
his options. He could remain here and attempt a potentially fruitless search, return home and enlist  
the aid, and worry, of their friends, or return to Silverymoon and enlist the aid of the Lady Alustriel, a  
friend of Drizzt's, and a proficient magic-user. He was only three-day's worth of casual travel out from  
the city. If he pushed hard, as only a Dwarf can, he could reach the gates by morning.

With that thought, he gathered up everything in the camp and set off, not caring that he was planning  
to enlist the aid of a sorceress, not caring that he hated magic, but caring only for finding his friend.

The first thing Drizzt heard upon waking, before he was even able to open his eyes, was a shout of  
"Ohayou gozaimasu!" He sat up quickly upon hearing the foreign phrase, seeing a girl of about 15  
years staring at him from a cushion five feet away. Looking around, he realized that he had never  
seen a building like the one he was in now. The floors were of a straw-like substance, and the walls  
were of paper, and had wooden frames. He saw a strange, yet beautiful, ink-painting, and there was a  
statue of someone on what seemed to be an altar.

He looked back to the girl. "Who are you, and where am I?"


End file.
